battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911/Battlefield 1
Three variants of the M1911 are available in Battlefield 1: M1911, M1911 Extended, and M1911A1. M1911 * (Allied & Red Army) * (Allied & Red Army) * (Allied & Red Army) |slot = Sidearm |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 300 RPM |ammotype = .45 ACP |magazine = 7 + 1 rounds |startammo = 40 + 8 rounds |reload = 1.7s (Empty) 1.16s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 35 - 15 * 35 (0-6 meters) * 35 - 34.73 (6-9 meters) * 34.73 - 33.34 (9-10 meters) * 33.34 - 26.05 (10-15 meters) * 26.05 - 25 (15-16 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (16-21 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (21-22 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (22-27 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (27-28 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (28-32.76 meters) * 15 (32.76+ meters) |vel = 250 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.4 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.2 |spreaddec = 6 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic |btk = 3 (0-10m) - 7 (29m+)}} Singleplayer The M1911 is one of the several weapons used by the Harlem Hellfighters during the prologue, Storm of Steel. An M1911 Silencer variant is available from a weapon crate in Through Mud and Blood, and one is also used by the player in Nothing Is Written. Multiplayer The M1911 is the standard pistol version of the weapon. The Hellfighter M1911 variant of the weapon is obtained from the Hellfighter Pack, featuring an etching of the Hellfighter insignia on the breech and the phrase "Men of Bronze" on the muzzle. The Doughboy M1911 variant of the weapon is included with the game's Collectors Edition. It has a highly polished frame and ivory grips. Available from the start, the M1911 is arguably one of the best all-kit handguns due to its high power and fast reloads. At close range, it is capable of killing an enemy in three shots. The M1911 has an empty reload speed of 1.7 seconds, faster than those of other all-kit pistols like the P08 and Mle 1903, which have empty reload speeds of 2 seconds and 2.7 seconds respectively. A downside to using the M1911 is that it has fairly high recoil when aiming down the sights, and it quickly becomes inaccurate if fired too fast. However, the gun's hipfire accuracy is good and can be useful up to medium distances. Gallery M1911 Pre-Alpha.png|M1911 during the EA Play livestream M1911HipBF1.PNG|M1911 in first person M1911SightsBF1.PNG|Iron sights M1911ReloadBF1.png|Reloading M1911HellfighterHip.png|Hellfighter version DoughboyM1911HipBF1.PNG|Doughboy M1911 in first person Suppressed M1911 Nothing is Written.png|An M1911 Silencer used in Nothing Is Written. M1911 Silencer BF1.png|M1911 Silencer M1911 Silencer ADS BF1.png|Iron Sights M1911 Silencer Reload 1.png|Reloading Weapon Skins |group3 = Special |list3 = Veteran Cavalry · Veteran Guard · Veteran Infantry · Veteran Soldier}} M1911 Extended |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 300 RPM |ammotype = .45 ACP |magazine = 14 + 1 rounds |startammo = 90 + 15 rounds |reload = 2.3s (Empty) 1.4s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 35 - 15 * 35 (0-6 meters) * 35 - 34.73 (6-9 meters) * 34.73 - 33.34 (9-10 meters) * 33.34 - 26.05 (10-15 meters) * 26.05 - 25 (15-16 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (16-21 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (21-22 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (22-27 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (27-28 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (28-32.76 meters) * 15 (32.76+ meters) |vel = 250 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.36 (Static) 0.44 (Moving) |spreaduz = 1.5 (Static) 2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.2 |spreaddec = 6 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic |btk = 3 (0-10m) - 7 (29m+)}} The M1911 Extended is a pistol-carbine variant for use by Tankers and Pilots. The only notable differences between this and the pistol variants is its ammunition capacity and recoil. Gallery M1911 Extended BF1.jpg M1911 Extended ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights M1911 Extended Reloading BF1.jpg|Reloading M1911 Extended Rechamber BF1.jpg|Chambering the bullet after an empty reload M1911A1 |slot = Sidearm |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 300 RPM |ammotype = .45 ACP |magazine = 7 + 1 rounds |startammo = 32 + 8 rounds |reload = |hud = |damage = |vel = |recoil = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |drop = |source = |btk = }} The M1911A1 was introduced on May 23, 2018. The weapon is unlocked for use after pre-ordering the online standard or deluxe editions of Battlefield V on any platform. It is identical in statistics to the standard M1911 pistol, but has a highly decorated frame, with engravings covering much of the pistol. Gallery M1911A1 BF1.png|M1911A1 M1911A1 ADS BF1.png|Iron Sights M1911A1 Reload 1.png|Reloading Trivia *In the Open Beta, the M1911 Silencer does not appear to use a different model nor use a visible suppressor. The first-person model appears to fire unsuppressed. However, the game and Battlefield Companion still credited any kills to this silenced variant. :*The Silencer variant was removed by the game's release, with the Sawed-Off Shotgun appearing in its place, however it was later reintroduced as an all class sidearm. *When using the M1911 Silenced variant in the Single player, there's still some muzzle flash, despite how the silencer on the C96 Silenced variant produces no muzzle flash. *The M1911 Extended was originally erroneously animated as a double-action only pistol, but has since been fixed. Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 1